This invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful in the treatment of senility or for reversing the effects of electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia, a method of preparing the compounds, and of treating senility or of reversing amnesia. More particularly, this invention is concerned with certain derivatives of dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[1,2-c]-imidazolo-3,5[2H,6H]-dione having pharmacological activity for treating senility or for reversing the effects of electroconvulsive shock-induced amnesia, pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, a method of preparing the compounds, and of treating senility or of reversing the effects of induced amnesia.
The compound, 5-oxo-2-pyrrolidineacetic acid, also known in the optically active form as ecgoninic acid, is disclosed in the literature (G. L. Evans, et. al., J Am Chem Soc, 72: 2727-2728 (1950), and E. Hardegger, et. al., Helv Chim Acta, 19: 312-319 (1955)). This compound is employed as a starting material for the preparation of compounds in accordance with the present invention.